List of Pittsburgh Panthers men's basketball seasons
The Pittsburgh Panther men's basketball team has a combined record of 1,424 wins and 1,024 losses since their inception in 1905. (as of March 12, 2010) Year Wins Losses Coach Highest Ranking Weeks Ranked Conference Tournament National Tournament 2009-10 24 8 Jamie Dixon #9 11 weeks BIG EAST THIRD ROUND Lost to Notre Dame 45-50 NCAA SECOND ROUND Beat Oakland 89-66 Lost to Xavier 68–71 2008-09 31 5 Jamie Dixon #1 19 weeks BIG EAST THIRD ROUND Lost to West Virginia 60-74 NCAA ELITE EIGHT Beat E. Tennessee St. 72-62 Beat Oklahoma State 84-76 Beat Xavier 60-55 Lost to Villanova 78-76 2007-08 27 10 Jamie Dixon #6 18 weeks BIG EAST CHAMPIONS Cincinnati 70-64 Beat #13 Louisville 76-69 OT Beat #25 Marquette 68-61 Beat #9 Georgetown 74-65 NCAA SECOND ROUND Beat Oral Roberts 82-63 Lost to #18 Michigan State 54-65 2006-07 29 8 Jamie Dixon #2 20 weeks BIG EAST CHAMPIONSHIP Beat Marquette 89-79 Beat Louisville 65-59 Lost to Georgetown 65-42 NCAA SWEET SIXTEEN Beat Wright State 79-58 Beat Virginia Commonwealth 84-79 OT Lost to UCLA 64-55 2005-06 24 7 Jamie Dixon #8 13 weeks BIG EAST CHAMPIONSHIP Beat Louisville 61-56 Beat West Virginia 68-57 Beat Villanova 68-54 Lost to Syracuse 65-61 NCAA SECOND ROUND Beat Kent State 79-64 Lost to Bradley 72-66 2004-05 20 9 Jamie Dixon #7 18 weeks BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Villanova 58-67 NCAA FIRST ROUND Lost to Pacific 71-79 2003-04 31 5 Jamie Dixon #3 19 weeks BIG EAST CHAMPIONSHIP Beat Virginia Tech 74-61 Beat Boston College 62-53 Lost to UConn 58-61 NCAA SWEET SIXTEEN Beat Central Florida 53-44 Beat Wisconsin 59-55 Lost to Oklahoma State 51-63 2002-03 28 5 Ben Howland #2 20 weeks BIG EAST CHAMPIONS Beat Providence 67-59 Beat Boston College 61-48 Beat UConn 74-56 NCAA SWEET SIXTEEN Beat Wagner 87-61 Beat Indiana 74-52 Lost to Marquette 74-77 2001-02 29 6 Ben Howland #7 10 weeks BIG EAST CHAMPIONSHIP Beat Boston College 76-62 Beat Miami 76-71 Lost to UConn 65-74 2OT NCAA SWEET SIXTEEN Beat Central Conn. St. 71-54 Beat California 63-50 Lost to Kent St. 73-78 OT 2000-01 19 14 Ben Howland BIG EAST CHAMPIONSHIP Beat Miami 78-69 Beat NotreDame 66-54 Beat Syracuse 55-54 OT Lost to Boston College 57-79 NIT SWEET SIXTEEN Beat St. Bonaventure 84-75 Lost to Mississippi St. 61-66 1999-00 13 15 Ben Howland BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Villanova 55-65 1998-99 14 16 Ralph Willard #18 5 weeks BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Rutgers 51-64 1997-98 11 16 Ralph Willard BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Villanova 93-96 2OT 1996-97 18 15 Ralph Willard BIG EAST SECOND ROUND Beat UConn 63-62 Lost to Boston College 68-76 NIT SWEET SIXTEEN Beat New Orleans 82-63 Lost to Arkansas 71-76 1995-96 10 17 Ralph Willard BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Boston College 66-70 1994-95 10 18 Ralph Willard BIG EAST SECOND ROUND Beat St. John's 74-71 Lost to UConn 78-81 1993-94 13 14 Paul Evans BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to St. John's 72-80 1992-93 17 11 Paul Evans #13 9 weeks BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Syracuse 50-55 NCAA FIRST ROUND Lost to Utah 65-86 1991-92 18 16 Paul Evans #24 1 week BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Miami 71-83 NIT SWEET SIXTEEN Beat Penn St. 67-65 Lost to Florida 74-77 1990-91 21 12 Paul Evans #11 16 weeks BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Seton Hall 69-70 NCAA SECOND ROUND Beat Georgia 76-68 OT Lost to Kansas 66-77 1989-90 12 17 Paul Evans #18 3 weeks BIG EAST SECOND ROUND Beat Boston College 88-70 Lost to Syracuse 55-58 1988-89 17 13 Paul Evans BIG EAST SECOND ROUND Beat Villanova 71-66 Lost to Georgetown 62-85 NCAA FIRST ROUND Lost to Ball St. 64-68 1987-88 24 7 Paul Evans #2 17 weeks BIG EAST SEASON CHAMPS Beat UConn 75-58 Lost to Villanova 69-72 NCAA SECOND ROUND Beat E. Michigan 108-90 Lost to Vanderbilt 74-80 1986-87 25 8 Paul Evans #7 16 weeks BIG EAST SEASON CHAMPS Beat Seton Hall 96-88 Lost to Syracuse 85-99 NCAA SECOND ROUND Beat Marist 93-68 Lost to Oklahoma 93-96 1985-86 15 14 Dr. Roy Chipman BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Georgetown 56-57 OT NIT FIRST ROUND Lost to Missouri St. 52-59 1984-85 17 12 Dr. Roy Chipman BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Villanova 61-69 NCAA FIRST ROUND Lost to Louisiana Tech 54-78 1983-84 18 13 Dr. Roy Chipman BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Villanova 65-75 NIT ELITE EIGHT Beat LaSalle 95-91 Beat FSU 66-63 Lost to Notre Dame 64-72 1982-83 13 15 Dr. Roy Chipman BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to St. John's 73-91 1981-82 20 10 Dr. Roy Chipman Eastern 8 Tournament CHAMPIONS Beat Duquesne 66-64 Beat Rutgers 60-47 Beat West Virginia 79-72 NCAA FIRST ROUND Lost to Pepperdine 88-99 1980-81 19 12 Dr. Roy Chipman Eastern 8 Tournament CHAMPIONS Beat Rutgers 67-62 Beat Rhode Island 74-45 Beat Duquesne 64-60 NCAA Second Round Beat Idaho 70-69 Lost to North Carolina 57-74 1979-80 17 12 Tim Grgurich Eastern 8 FINAL FOUR Beat G. Washington 77-68 Lost to Villanova 59-72 NIT First Round Lost to Duquesne 63-65 1978-79 18 11 Tim Grgurich Eastern 8 CHAMPIONSHIP Beat G. Washington 85-80 Beat Villanova 77-64 Lost to Rutgers 57-61 1977-78 16 11 Tim Grgurich Eastern 8 FINAL FOUR Beat G. Washington 85-83 Lost to Villanova 70-72 1976-77 6 21 Tim Grgurich Eastern 8 FIRST ROUND Lost to West Virginia 54-66 1975-76 12 15 Tim Grgurich 1974-75 18 11 Chuck Ridl NIT ELITE EIGHT Beat S. Illinois 70-65 Lost to Providence 80-101 1973-74 25 4 Chuck Ridl #7 11 weeks NCAA ELITE EIGHT Beat St. Joseph's 54-42 Beat Furman 81-78 Lost to NC State 72-100 1972-73 12 14 Chuck Ridl 1971-72 12 12 Chuck Ridl 1970-71 14 10 Chuck Ridl 1969-70 12 12 Chuck Ridl 1968-69 4 20 Chuck Ridl 1967-68 7 15 Bob Timmons 1966-67 6 19 Bob Timmons 1965-66 5 17 Bob Timmons 1964-65 7 16 Bob Timmons 1963-64 17 8 Bob Timmons NIT First Round of 12 Lost to Drake 82-87 1962-63 19 6 Bob Timmons NCAA First Round of 25 Lost to NYU 83-93 1961-62 12 11 Bob Timmons 1960-61 12 11 Bob Timmons 1959-60 11 14 Bob Timmons 1958-59 10 14 Bob Timmons #18 1 week 1957-58 18 7 Bob Timmons NCAA First Round of 24 Lost to Miami(OH) 77-82 1956-57 16 11 Bob Timmons NCAA Regional Fourth Place (Sweet 16) Beat Morehead St. 86-85 Lost to Kentucky 92-98 Lost to Notre Dame 85-86 1955-56 15 10 Bob Timmons 1954-55 10 16 Bob Timmons 1953-54 9 14 Bob Timmons 1952-53 12 11 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1951-52 10 12 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1950-51 9 17 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1949-50 4 14 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1948-49 12 13 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1947-48 10 11 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1946-47 8 10 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1945-46 7 7 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1944-45 8 4 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1943-44 7 7 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1942-43 10 5 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1941-42 5 10 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1940-41 13 6 Dr. H.C. Carlson NCAA FINAL FOUR Beat North Carolina 26-20 Lost to Wisconsin 30-36 1939-40 8 9 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1938-39 10 8 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1937-38 9 12 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1936-37 14 7 Dr. H.C. Carlson Eastern Intercollegiate Conference Champions 1935-36 18 9 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1934-35 18 5 Dr. H.C. Carlson Eastern Intercollegiate Conference Champions 1933-34 18 4 Dr. H.C. Carlson Eastern Intercollegiate Conference Champions 1932-33 17 5 Dr. H.C. Carlson Eastern Intercollegiate Conference Champions 1931-32 14 6 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1930-31 20 4 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1929-30 23 2 Dr. H.C. Carlson HELMS Athletic Foundation NATIONAL CHAMPIONS 1928-29 16 5 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1927-28 21 0 Dr. H.C. Carlson HELMS Athletic Foundation NATIONAL CHAMPIONS 1926-27 10 7 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1925-26 12 5 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1924-25 4 10 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1923-24 10 7 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1922-23 10 5 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1921-22 12 8 Andrew Kerr 1920-21 12 9 Dr. George Flint 1919-20 9 6 Dr. George Flint 1918-19 7 7 Dr. George Flint 1917-18 5 9 Dr. George Flint 1916-17 12 6 Dr. George Flint 1915-16 15 2 Dr. George Flint 1914-15 13 5 Dr. George Flint 1913-14 7 8 Dr. George Flint 1912-13 15 7 Dr. George Flint 1911-12 10 9 Dr. George Flint 1910-11 6 6 Wol Wegner 1907-08 10 6 Harry Hough 1906-07 6 5 Ben Printz 1905-06 2 9 Ben Printz References *2008-09 University of Pittsburgh Men's Basketball Media Guide * Category:Lists of college basketball seasons